Jaffa Warrior
The Jaffa are an offshoot of humanity, genetically engineered by the Goa'uld. They have an abdominal pouch which serves to incubate larval Goa'uld. The infant Goa'uld provides strength, longevity, and good health, at the cost of supplanting the Jaffa's natural immune system, making them dependant on the Goa'uld for more symbiotes. The Jaffa have a warrior culture and form the armies of the Goa'uld. Battle vs. Klingon Warrior (by Wassboss) 5 jaffa warriors crash land in a mysterious jungle on an alien planet. They dust themselves off and grab their weapons from the wreckage. Two of them are armed with Ma'tok Staffs and the other 3 with Za'at pistols. They then begin make their way through the jungle. The deeper they get into the jungle the denser the variegation is till they reach a small clearing. They spot a group of Klingon at the far end of the clearing, huddled together and formulating a plan. One of the jaffa warriors shouts to the klingons asking them for help. The klingons are caught off guard and impulsively fire their Disrupter rifles at the jaffa, striking one square in the chest. (5-4) The remaining jaffa warriors assume the klingon are hostile threats. One of them fires his staff projectile at the klingon's who try to jump out of the way. However the blast is too big and it manages to kill one of them. (4-4) The Klingon retreat back into the jungle with the jaffa sprinting after them. A klingon jumps out from behind a rock and fires his disruptor pistol three times into the chest of the nearest jaffa warrior. (4-3) Another jaffa fires two shots into the klingon, stunning him and then killing him. (3-3) The three jaffa warriors make their way cautiously through the rest of the jungle, keeping a look out for any ambushes. Suddenly they hear a loud scream and a klingon leaps out of the bushes, D'K tahg in hand, and jumps on the nearest jaffa, pushing them both to the ground. He then starts furiously stabbing the weaponless jaffa in the neck and chest. (3-2) Suddenly the klingon is thrown off the dead jaffa and is smashed round the face with a staff. He falls to the ground, clutching his face in pain. The Jaffa then repeatedly smashes his head in until it is just a bloodied mush. (2-2) The two other klingon jump out of some bushes and open fire on the jaffa who leap behind cover. The head jaffa takes out a shock grenade and tosses it at the klingon warriors. One of them jumps behind a tree but the other is blinded by grenade. He stumbles around clumsily before being whacked round the head with the Ma'tok staff and falling to the ground, never to rise again. (1-2) The last remaining klingon takes out his Batleth and charges at the two jaffa. The leader tries to whack him with the staff but he ducks under it and stabs him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He pulls it out and slashes his neck with, bringing the warrior down. (1-1) The other jaffa tries to shoot the klingon with his pistol, but it is knocked out of his hands. He dodges a strike from the Batleth and punches the Klingon in the face, making him reel. He then lunges for them staff and picks it up just in time to block a blow from the Batleth. They begin to duel, the Batleth's sharpness being cancelled out by the strength of the staff. The klingon manages to hook the the staff with his Batleth and tosses it aside. He then lunges forward, hitting the jaffa in the chin with the Batleth and knocking him down. He prepares to finish the fallen jaffa off but he picks up his Za'at pistol from the floor and fires it, hitting the klingon and causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground, incapacitated. The jaffa then gets up from the floor and points his pistol at the helpless Klingon's head before firing twice, disintegrating him. (0-1) The jaffa puts his gun away and picks up the staff. He then walks off to try and find someone who can help him escape this planet. Winner: Jaffa Expert's Opinion The voting ended in a tie meaning the deciding vote went to me. I decided that the jaffa's size, strength and more powerful weapons would help them win the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Furon (by Wassboss) 5 jaffa are flying back home after a long battle against a race of giant turky men. They are sore and tired but glad to be going home. Suddenly a crash sounds from somewhere in the cargo hold. The pilot call over two of his warriors and instruct's them to go see what the problem is. They nod thier head and make thier way back into the cargo hold. As they make thier way through the crates and boxes in the back of the ship, one of them spots something and informs his teammate. Just as he does a orange beam flies out from behind a crate and strikes the jaffa, disintergrating him in an instant. (5-4) The other jaffa wastes no time and sends a shot from his staff right at the crate, blowing it to smithereens. As the dust and debrie settles, the crippled body of a single furon lies sprawled across the floor. (4-4) Satisfied that the threat has been eliminated the jaffa runs to the body of his fallen brethren. He checks for a pulse but his friend has sadley passed away. He hears the sound of laughing and looks up to see 4 furon's lauching hystericly at the jaffa's sadness. Enraged the jaffa warrior fires another shot from his staff which the furon's only just manage to dodge. They fire back with thier disintergrator rays and ion detonators, forcing the jaffa to retreat back into the cockpit. He shouts for his fellow jaffa to help him and they run to his side, the pilot putting the ship on auto control. One of the jaffa is struck with several rounds from the an ion detonator and is killed. (4-3) The Jaffa respond by firing at the small aliens with thier Za'at pistols and manage to hit one, stunning him and leaving him unable to move. The other 3 furon's retreat back further into the cargo hold and the jaffa give chase.When the reach the helpless furon, one of them fires another round into him, ending his life. (3-3) As they rush to catch up with thier adversaries they run past a large crate. One of them spots something out of the corner of his eye and ducks down just in time to avoid a stream of elctricity but his allie is not so lucky and is electrocuted. (3-2) The jaffa on the floor swings his staff and smacks the attacking furon in the face, sending it flying into the wall. He then fires a shot from the staff, sending bits of furon flying around the cargo hold. (2-2) He gets to his feet and follows his fellow jaffa to the back of the cargo hold, where the furon's are hiding. One of the furon's accidently hits a switch which opens up the back of the ship revealing the deep darkness of space. Seeing this as an oppertunity, one of the furon's fires his balc hole gun into space, opening a black hole behind the ship. The jaffa pilot manages to grab onto a handle of the side of the ship but his fellow warrior is not so lucky and is pulled out towards the black hole. As he is pulled into the black hole he spots the furon's and fires his Za'at pistol, striking one of them. The poor furon can do nothing but scream as he is also pulled into the balck hole, the gun's stunning capability meaning that he cannot grab onto anything and save himself from his fate. (1-1) The black hole closes behind them and the jaffa presses the button on the side of the ship, closing up the back of it. Wiping his head in relief, he continues his search for the last furon. He spots him leaning against the side of a crate and throws a shock grenade at him. After the explosion goes off he jumps round the side of the crate and smacks the furon round the head before realising that it's the body of one of the furon's they killed earlier. He feels something prob into his back and knows that he has been defeated. The furon laughes manicly before pulling the trigger and disitergrating the last jaffa. (1-0) The furon looks at the carnage around him and shrugs his shoulders before running off to find an escape pod. Winner Furon Expert's Opinoin The furons extreamly powerful weaponry won them this battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Movie Warriors